Role Play
by Zarry425
Summary: What if the character's roles were different? What if instead of Olivia being the one without a family, it was Elliot? What if Elliot had to endure everything Olivia did? Read & Review! Rated Mature for smut and smutty speaking! E/O in time...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** So I came up with his after getting angry every time I seen Elliot, Kathy, and all the kids together then they show Olivia all sad and lonely… So here this is! Read and Review Please!**

**Summary:**** What if the character's roles were different? What if instead of Olivia being the one without a family, it was Elliot? What if Elliot had to endure everything Olivia did? Read & Review! Rated Mature! E/O in time... XoXo**

**Disclaimer:** **The characters belong to Dick Wolf. Enjoy them Mr. Wolf because so many people want them! I only own Amy and the story idea.**

A beautiful woman walked into the bullpen. She was smiling; practically glowing.

But this wasn't weird at all for Olivia Porter.

She looked happy on the outside but deep down she was hurting. She had 4 beautiful children and a husband...

She sighed at the thought of her husband they were having so many problems lately. They had talked about a divorce last night but then they had to think of the kids. They even got into a horrible argument.

She took of her coat and hung it up then made a pot of coffee. She needed to get this off her mind before she started working.

She figured she should make the coffee, because if she left it up to Munch everyone would be going home with stomach aches.

"Morning Liv," Elliot said walking into the bullpen.

"Morning El. How are you feeling?" Olivia asked smiling.

"I could be better but you know how it is. How are the kids?" Elliot asked sitting down at his desk.

"Well the twins are good, hype, but good. Amanda is good, just got student of the week, and Marissa is a handful but she's good." Olivia explained.

"Okay let me see if I remember. The twins, Callie and Christian, are 3. Amanda is 10, and Marissa is 13?" Elliot said testing his knowledge on his co-worker's and best friend's family.

"Yup, you're good! You know they ask about you all the time." Olivia said laughing.

"Do they really?"

"Yea, Callie does most, when I get home she runs up to me and says 'Were's Elly?' I always laugh and tell you're at your house."

"Wow I got to come see them; I know they're getting big." Elliot said before he paused.

"How's Dean?" Elliot said almost completely serious.

Olivia's smile faded, she got up and got a cup of the coffee that was now finished brewing. She sat on the edge of Elliot's desk. She stared at the steam from her coffee.

"What's wrong Liv? You can tell me?" Elliot said encouragingly.

"El, Dean and I have been having some problems... I don't think I can do it anymore it's getting so ha- " Olivia started.

"Morning everyone," Munch said accidentally cutting Olivia off.

Olivia looked at Munch then back at Elliot, "We'll talk later." She got up and walked to her desk.

Elliot just wanted to wrap her in his arms and hold her until Dean disappeared. He knew she was having problems with her husband. It was written all over her face. And even if it wasn't, Elliot could read Olivia like a book.

"Morning Munch," Olivia said lowly.

"Hey Liv, hey El." Munch said settling in.

Elliot nodded with a friendly smile.

"So Munch, how do you feel about your partner taking some time off?" Olivia asked sipping her coffee. She was really trying to break the tension between her and Elliot at the moment.

"Well I'm going to miss him being here for sure." Munch getting so coffee.

"Hey everyone," Fin said walking in the bullpen.

"Speaking of the devil," Munch said smiling.

Fin made a fake hurt face, "Well then I'll just go home I didn't come here to be treated like this."

Olivia laughed.

Fin turned to Olivia, "Baby-Girl!" He ran to Olivia embracing her in a warm bear hug.

"Hi Fin! We've missed you!" Olivia said. She thought of Fin as the older brother she could to if anything went wrong, physically of course. Emotional problems she went to Elliot.

"Hey Elliot! What's up man?" Fin asked as he gave El a handshake with a high five combined.

"What are you doing here?" Olivia asked smiling.

"I came to see you all!"

"Isn't that nice? How long are you going to be here? Are you coming back for good?" Olivia asked smiling.

"No, but I'm going to see if I can come to see you all at least once a week." Fin said smiling.

Olivia nodded as she walked back to her seat, "How's Mel doing?"

Fin smiled, "She's good. She just says she feels weak but she says she never want to leave our little girl's side."

"I know exactly how she feels. When I get a chance I'm going to swing by to see her and Nevaeh." Olivia said as she sat down and started doing some paperwork.

"Of course, all of you have to come by." Fin said sitting at his desk.

Cragen walked into the bullpen, he looked at his detectives then stopped. He looked at Fin, "Detective Tutuola, shouldn't you be home with your wife and newborn baby girl?"

"Yea Captain I just came down here to visit." Fin said standing up.

"Alright Detective, don't visit too long. Even though Melinda isn't pregnant anymore she'll still be hormonal." Cragen said walking into his office.

"He's right. She can be. Trust me I went through it three times with her." Dean said walking in pressing a kiss to Olivia's lips.

Elliot growled lowly. He wanted to punch Dean straight in the face.

Dean tried to deepen the kiss but Olivia backed up nearly disgusted by the kiss, "What are doing here Dean?"

"Well baby, I was wondering if we can go to a quick coffee stop, I need to talk to you about something." Dean whispered in her ear.

"Dean I can't just up and leave, this is my job not a game." Olivia said firmly.

"Liv, go I'm sure we can hold things down for an hour." Elliot said trying to help Olivia keep her marriage, which was falling apart so quickly, together.

"Thanks El. I promise I'll do your DD5's for the rest of the week." Olivia said grabbing her blazer and heading out the station with Dean.

They went to a small coffee shop not too far from the precinct just in case.

"So Dean what do you want to talk about?" Olivia asked starring at him almost angry.

"Well, Olivia I need to know something... Are you seeing someone else?" Dean said flatly.

"What?" Olivia asked shocked.

"Are you seeing anyone Olivia?" Dean said again.

"No! What the hell makes you think I'm seeing someone other than you?" Olivia said loudly.

"Then maybe I should phrase the question better. Are you fucking your partner, Elliot?" Dean said looking at her with rage.

Olivia stood up and slapped Dean straight across his face. "You are a fucking asshole!" She stormed off back towards the precinct.

As she was turning the corner Dean grabbed her wrist and yanked her around.

"What the fuck!" Olivia yelled.

"Don't you ever hit me like that again! Answer the damn question Olivia. Are you fucking Elliot?" Dean said harshly gripping her wrist even tighter.

"I can't believe you really think I'm sleeping with Elliot! Are you fucking that slut at your job? What's her name? Amy? Are you fucking her Dean?" Olivia yelled pushing him back.

Dean kept his grip on her wrist. "You're a little bitch do you know that!"

That was Olivia's breaking point she hated when men called her a bitch or any words that offended women.

"Fuck you!" Olivia yelled trying to pull her wrist away.

"No! Stop fucking moving bitch!" Dean yelled in her face.

Olivia balled her opposite hand being held and punched Dean straight in the face. "Let me go!"

"No!" Dean said holding her wrist even tighter.

Olivia felt like he was cutting off her circulation.

"Fuck off Dean!" Olivia yelled as her hand began to feel cold.

"Listen dude you should let her go before I call the cops..." A man said to Dean after watching the whole argument.

Then that's when Olivia remembered, she was a cop herself! She slowly reached for her gun and unfastened the holster. She kept her hand on it ready to draw it.

"Mind your fucking business!" Dean yelled at the man.

"I'm going to tell you one more time Dean. Let. Me. Go." Olivia said.

"Shut the fuck up bitch." Dean yelled in her face.

Olivia drew her gun quickly and aimed it at Dean's head, "Call me a bitch one more time!" She said fiercely.

Dean was quite as the people around them backed up as soon as Olivia took the gun out.

"Now Dean, I'm sure you and all of these other people don't want to see your brains blown out on that table so this will be the last time I tell you. Let me the fuck go!" Olivia said seriously.

Dean slowly released her wrist without saying a word.

"Thank you." Olivia said putting her gun back into her holster. She looked up and noticed everyone staring at her.

She laughed and pulled out her badge. She held it up and showed it to everyone, "It's okay, I'm a cop."

Everyone sighed in relief and started to go about their business while Dean just stood there.

Olivia walked back into the coffee shop. "Hi can I have an ice-coffee please."

The teenaged boy gave Olivia her coffee and she walked out.

She looked at Dean. "You're still here?" She looked at her ring. "Oh yeah, you can have this back. I want a divorce. Now you can fuck Amy guilt free." Olivia smirked and dropped the ring in front of him not really caring to where it landed.

She walked back to the precinct she felt sad but yet at the same time powerful. She as she sighed walking away.

She felt the tears build in her eyes as she walked into the front door of the station house. Her and her husband was falling apart and there was nothing she could do about it.

**A/N: How did you guys like the first chapter? Please review! :-) should I continue? Any ideas or suggestions? Let me know please review! :-) XoXo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow I didn't expect so many people to like it! :-) I'm so happy that everyone likes the different type of story. Thank everyone for the reviews, story alerts, favorite author, favorite story, and author alerts! And thank you Jessica for your suggestion! **

**So just a reminder!**

**The twins: **

**Callie and Christian are 3. **

**Emily is 10**

**Marissa is 15 **

**(I changed Marissa's age due to a suggestion!) **

**On with the story! Read & Review please! **

Olivia walked back in the precinct wiping her eyes. She threw away the now empty coffee cup.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Elliot whispered to her.

"I'm okay..." Olivia replied, her voice cracked.

Elliot looked at her. Her face was red and her eyes were red and puffy. "Olivia can I talk to you in the cribs please?"

Olivia took in a deep breath, "Okay,"

They walked up the stairs silently. Elliot held the door open for her.

Olivia walked and sat down on a bench. "What's up El?"

Elliot stood in front of her, "What happened when you went for coffee with Dean Olivia?"

Olivia made a fake smile, she stood up, "That's what this is about? El I'm fine don't worry."

"Olivia please don't lie to me. I know you're not fine, you were crying. What happened Liv I'm your best friend you tell everything." Elliot said looking into her eyes.

The truth, loyalty, friendship, and care behind his words broke her down. The tears filled her eyes. "El, we got into a really bad argument. I gave him the ring back and told him I wanted a divorce." The tears ran down Olivia's face.

"It's okay Liv, don't cry. It'll be okay." Elliot said rubbing her back softly. "Why did you ask for a divorce?"

"Because he's sleeping with some girl at his job. Then he had the nerve to ask me if I was sleeping with you." Olivia cried.

Elliot sighed he felt so bad for Olivia, "How do you he's sleeping with someone else Livvy?"

Olivia sniffed, "I don't El but I know he is. Elliot I don't want to be in the same house as him anymore. I'm scared of what he might do to me and my kids."

Elliot pulled Olivia into his arms hugging her while she sobbed on his shoulder. "Shh, alright Livvy, it's okay. You and the kids won't stay with him. You all can stay with me." Elliot said as he flattened her hair.

"Elliot I couldn't possible invade on your personal space." Olivia said trying to wiping her tears only to have them fill her eyes again.

"Olivia don't worry, if you wanna live with me you can. And if you and if you don't I'll help you find an apartment." Elliot quietly trying to comfort Olivia.

Olivia's tears stopped she hugged Elliot taking in the scent of his cologne. "Thank you El, you're such a great friend."

Elliot hugged her back, "Anytime Liv." He sighed; he wanted to be so much more than just a friend.

*1 Week Later*

Olivia stood in the middle of her new apartment holding her youngest daughter, Callie, in her arms. Callie had been asleep the whole ride.

Elliot walked in holding Christian's hand with Emily and Marissa right behind him.

Callie stirred in her mother's arms. "Mommy?" The small girl mumbled.

"I'm here honey. You going to wake up now sleepy head? I have a surprise for you." Olivia said moving Callie's auburn bangs to the side.

Callie smiled, "I'm up mommy, what's the surprise?"

Olivia turned around so Callie could see Elliot.

Callie made a huge smile, "Ely!" She leaned her body towards Elliot wanting him to take her in his arms.

Elliot gladly took the toddler from Olivia's arms. "Hey Cal's how are you honey I've missed you so much!" He asked using the nickname he made for her when she was only one.

Callie smiled and kissed Elliot on the check, "I've missed you too Ely! Are you staying here with us?"

Elliot looked at Olivia. She shrugged her shoulders with a small smile.

"I don't know yet sweetie but come on let's go look at your room." Elliot said putting Callie on his shoulders.

They went further into the apartment. It had 3 bedrooms, one bathroom, a small dining area, a small kitchen with an island in the middle, and a nice sized living room.

"Look Cal's this is you and your brother's room." Elliot said putting her down.

"Look at that, you get the princess bed!" Elliot said pointing at the pink bed with designs from Callie's favorite movie, The Princess and The Frog, on it.

Callie ran and jumped in the bed. "I love it!" She ran back to Elliot and hugged him, "Thank you Ely. I love you!"

Elliot hugged her back, "You're welcome honey and I love you too."

Then she ran to Olivia and hugged her, "Thank you mommy, I love you."

Olivia leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Callie's head, "I love you too sweetie."

Elliot turned around and looked at Christian, "Hey bud, come here we didn't forget about you."

Elliot picked Christian up and "flew" him to his bed. "See little man, we got you a bed with your favorite movie too."

Christian looked at the bed and smiled, "Transformers!"

"Yea that's right man. Your mommy picked that out for you." Elliot said looking at Olivia.

Olivia smiled and walked over to Christian, "Yea sweetie, Elliot and I picked it out. I'm glad you like honey."

Christian smiled, "Thank you mommy, thank you Ely. I love you both."

"I love you too." Olivia and Elliot said together. Olivia smiled at Elliot.

Olivia walked outside and seen her oldest daughter Marissa texting. "Marissa do you want to see your and Emily's room?"

Marissa quickly closed the text on her phone. "Sure mom.. Come on Em, we're going to see our room!" Marissa said calling for her sister.

"Elliot you coming, or do you want to stay here with the twins?" Olivia asked standing at the doorway.

Elliot got up and walked over to her, "Do you want me to get them ready for bed before I leave?"

"If you don't mind, it's late and they have school tomorrow." Olivia said smiling.

"I don't mind, I love your kids." Elliot said.

"Thanks." Olivia said resting her hand on Elliot's arm.

"Come on ladies," Olivia said to Emily and Marissa.

"Mommy this is awesome!" Emily said climbing on her bed. She looked at her comforter which was green. Her favorite color. Emily started to roam her side of the room.

"This is nice mom. Thanks." Marissa said lowly while sitting on the purple decorated bed.

Olivia noticed Marissa mood. "Hey Em, go wash and put you pajama's on while I talk to your sister."

Emily looked at them, "Oh you're having big girl talk."

"Yes we are and you will when you become Marissa's age, but now I need you to go wash up." Olivia said handing her a green towel.

As soon as Emily left Olivia looked at Marissa, "What's going on Rissa?" Olivia loved the nickname Rissa for her, it was so cute.

"Nothing mom." Marissa said looking away.

"Marissa tell me what's wrong? What's on your mind?" Olivia asked rubbing her arm.

"Mom why are we here? Why did we have to move?" Marissa asked looking at Olivia in the eyes.

"Honey your father and I haven't been getting a long lately and we both decided that we shouldn't be together anymore. And we moved because your father is mad at me for wanting a divorce, and I don't want him to hurt any of us." Olivia said holding her hand.

Marissa shook her head, "Whatever!" She rolled over on her bed facing the wall. The tears ran down her face.

Olivia felt bad for her daughter, "Rissa, honey please don't cry. I'm sorry but I promise it'll be okay." She reached over to touch her but Marissa moved away.

"Don't touch me! Just leave me alone!" Marissa yelled through her tears.

Olivia nodded, "Goodnight Marissa I love you."

Emily walked in with her pajama's on. Olivia whispered to her, "Listen leave Marissa alone she isn't happy."

"Okay mommy, goodnight, I love you." Emily whispered back.

"I love you too sweetie." Olivia said before she walked out the room.

Olivia went back to Elliot. She smiled as he tucked them in.

"Ely are you going to be here in the morning?" Callie asked sleepily.

"Probably not honey, I have to go home to sleep and change my clothes." Elliot whispered back.

"But you can sleep here." Callie said clutching her teddy bear that Elliot had got her when she was first born.

"Where would I sleep though, there's no more beds?" Elliot asked wondering what Callie would say.

"Silly head you can sleep in mommy's bed with her." Callie said looking at him.

"Well thank you for that but I have to go home but I'll be back tomorrow." Elliot said pulling the covers over her.

"You promise?"

"I promise. I love you guys."

"We love you too Ely." Callie and Christian said together.

"Hey." Olivia said once Elliot walked out.

"Hey," Elliot said back.

"Thanks I really needed some help with tonight." Olivia said smiling slightly.

"Anytime. You okay?" Elliot asked.

"Yea, I'm good.. Are you sure you don't wanna stay?" Olivia asked wanting him to stay.

"Yea, I'll see you at work tomorrow." Elliot said as he put on his jacket.

Olivia opened the door and watched him walk out. "Thanks again El."

"Don't mention it Liv." Elliot waved as he got in the elevator.

Olivia closed the door and sighed. She walked to the twins room and checked on them. Then she went to Marissa and Emily's room.

Olivia looked at Marissa. She was sleeping now but you could still tell that she was crying. This was going to be so hard for her to go through this divorce.

Olivia walked back to her bedroom and laid in bed staring at the ceiling until she fell asleep.

*Afternoon Of The Next Day*

"Well where have you been all day?" Elliot asked when Olivia walked in a little after 4.

Olivia sat at her desk. "I had to take the morning off to take the kids to school. Then I had to handle some things with the divorce. Then I took Emily, Callie, and Christian to my mothers."

Elliot nodded "What about Marissa?"

"She's going to just go by herself she got detention today." Olivia said with a frown.

"What did she do?" Elliot asked concerned.

"She called the teacher stupid and told her she can't do her job right." Olivia said angry.

"Wow..."

Olivia poured her some coffee, "She should be there now, I'm gonna call over there."

"Hi mom..."

_"Hi honey."_

"Mom is Marissa there?"

_"No. I thought you were bringing her." _

"What made you think that?" Olivia said getting worried.

_"She called me and said you were bringing her here." _

"Shit! She lied. Damn it! Mom I'll call you later."

_"Olivia!"_

Olivia hung up and grabbed her coat.

"Olivia what happened?" Elliot asked.

"Marissa never went to my mothers house, she told her I was taking her. I gotta go find her El." Olivia yelled running out the precinct.

Olivia drove home quickly. She ran inside her apartment. "Marissa! Marissa!"

Olivia opened Marrisa door. "MARISSA BENSON!"

Marissa jumped and pushed the boy she was kissing deeply away. "What?"

"What the hell Marissa? Why do you have some boy in my house!" Olivia yelled.

"Whoa, looks you two have some problems to work out so I'll just be going." The boy said getting up and heading towards the door.

"Don't even think about going anywhere! What's your name?" Olivia asked.

"Joshua." He answered.

"How old are you?"

"18" Joshua answered.

"Marissa! He's 3 years older than you! What are you thinking having boy in my house!" Olivia yelled at Marissa.

"Whoa! Three years! She told me she was 17." Joshua said.

Olivia turned to him, "Leave! I'm calling your mother too."

Joshua ran out the house.

"Get up Marissa." Olivia said sternly.

Marissa got up, "What?"

"Give me your phone." Olivia said holding her hand out.

"No!" Marissa said.

"Marissa give me your phone before I get it myself."

Marissa got her phone out of her pocket and put in her mother's hand.

"Thank you now let's go." Olivia said putting the phone in her purse.

Marissa got in the car crossing her arms against her chest.

"I'm so disappointed Marissa. I can't believe you had some boy in the house. What did you plan on happening in there?" Olivia asked as they drove to her mother's house.

Marissa sucked her teeth.

"Don't suck your teeth at me Marissa. I swear every since you turned 15 you've become a..." Olivia trailed off not really sure of how she wanted to say it.

"A slut? Is that what you're trying to say?" Marissa said looking at Olivia in disbelief.

"Well I hope you know that if anyone's a slut it's you! Yea I know your banging Elliot! That's why you and dad are getting a divorce! He told me!" Marissa yelled.

Olivia started to say something but nothing came out. She was in shock. She pulled up to her mother's house. "Go."

"Oh so you're just going to send me off to grand-ma's what a great parent you are. You're probably going to bang Elliot!" Marissa said laughing.

"Marissa I am not... Banging Elliot. And your father and I are getting a divorce because he's cheating on me." Olivia tried to explain.

"Sure now you're lying and a slut." Marissa said before slamming the car door.

"I wasn't going to call you a slut Marissa I was going to say you've be come a stubborn little girl." Olivia yelled from the car.

Olivia's mother came outside when she heard the car door. Marissa stormed past her, "Hi grand-ma Serani."

Serani looked at Marissa then looked at Olivia. "Olivia, what's wrong with her?"

Olivia got out the car, "It's a long story." Olivia hugged her mother.

"How are doing mom?" Olivia asked as they walked to a swing on the porch.

"I'm good Olivia but the real question is, how are you doing?" Serani asked as they sat on the swing.

"I'm okay... Better I guess." Olivia answered.

"Olivia you don't look fine." Serani said knowing her daughter well.

"It's hard mom, I thought I loved him but then he treated me like crap." Olivia said looking at the tree's.

"You did love him and he loved you too, but then he got upset that you had a best friend that was guy. Then his love turned into hate but you still had love for him until he started disrespect you." Serani said holding Olivia's face so she was looking her in the eyes.

"I know mom the are taking it well, expect Marissa. Do you think you can talk to her. And please don't let her watc-" Olivia cell phone cut her off. She read the caller ID and smiled. "One minute mom."

"Hey what's up."

_"Hey I'm just calling to find out did you find Marissa, captain is ready to start and Amber Alert and I'm worried." _

It was Elliot. He's such a good caring man.

"Yea I got her... Um can I talk to you about something when I get there?" Olivia asked.

_"Of course. I'll be waiting here for you." _

Olivia hung up smiling. "Who was that?" Serani asked.

"My partner, why?"

"Because after you checked to see who was calling you started smiling like you were crazy. Then the whole time on the phone you was blushing." Serani said raising an eyebrow at Olivia.

Olivia laughed, "It's not like that mom, Elliot is my best friend. He's been there for me all the time and lately he's been so helpful with kids and things. He's a good man."

"He sounds like a good man sweetie." Serani said getting up.

"Mom do you think you can keep the kids for the rest of this week?" Olivia asked.

Serani looked at Olivia, "Of course I can."

"Thank you mom, I love you." Olivia said kissing her mother on the cheek.

"I love you too and Olivia?"

"Yes mom?"

"Listen to your heart cause it won't ever lie to you." Serani said before walking into the house with the kids.

Olivia stood on her mother lawn for a minute think about it. Listen to your heart 'cause it won't ever lie to you.

Olivia got in the car and drove to the precinct.

"Hey, you ready to talk?" Olivia not bothering to say hi to anyone or inform anyone that she was back.

"Yea come on we gotta go in an interrogation rom because Munch & Fin are napping in the cribs

"Alright." Olivia said walking to an interrogation room.

"So what's going on Livvy?" Elliot asked smiling.

"El when I found Marissa she was home but she was making out with some boy that was 18. I took her phone and put her on punishment then while we were driving she called me a slut... I need to know was I too hard on her and I know she's just acting out because she mad about the divorce but I'm so confused El." Olivia with tears in her eyes.

Elliot walked to her and wrapped his arms around her, "Shh, Liv just relax. Now there is a limit on how much she acts out, telling the teacher she was stupid, and making out with the boy, that's not okay but it's common behavior. But her calling you a slut is not right."

Olivia cried into the crook of his neck.

"Come on Liv stop crying honey. I think that you should take her out on a Sunday or a Saturday and do girl things. Maybe go get your nails done with her, go shopping. Remind her that she's still your oldest and you love her no matter what. Then go to dinner and talk about the divorce." Elliot whispered in her ear trying to sooth her.

Olivia wiped her tears. "Thanks El. You always know what to say."

"Your welcome. Liv I think you should go take a nap in the cribs too." Elliot suggested.

"No I'm fine don't worry about me El." Olivia said running her finger thru her hair.

"Liv it's okay go take a nap. I can handle the precinct until everyone wakes up. You just really need the sleep." Elliot said taking her upstairs to the cribs.

"Come on. Here, your favorite bed I got you my pillow and my blanket, I couldn't find yours." Elliot said laying the pillow on the bed.

Olivia smiled and climbed into the bed, "Thank you El." She said smiling up at him.

"Shh, get some sleep Liv." Elliot said putting the blanket over her.

"Alright El." Olivia said yawning.

Elliot walked out and Olivia started to fall asleep.

_"Mm El, God your lips feel so good on my pussy." Olivia moaned rubbing the back of his head as he ate her out._

_"Yea baby you taste so fucking good on my tongue. I love eating you out. You taste so sweet, I can eat you all day." Elliot moaned against her cunt._

_Olivia grabbed his arm and pulled him up. "Come here baby, I wanna suck you big dick." _

_Elliot smiled never in a million years did he expect to hear Olivia say those words outside of his dreams. He came up to her smiling. _

_Olivia stood up and pushed Elliot on his back. She laid down in front of his erect member and licked the tip of his cock. _

_She swirled her tongue around the tip before his cock disappeared into her mouth. _

_"Ohh fuck Olivia!" Elliot moaned slipping his hands into her long brown hair. He pushed her a little bit more encouraging her to take her deeper._

_Olivia took him out of her mouth and licked him from his balls to the tip. She sucked his balls into her mouth moaning, purposely making vibrations. _

_"Oh Livvy, your tongue feels so good on my dick baby, God I want to put it in your wet pussy so bad." Elliot groaned. _

_Olivia stroked him and said, "Then do it baby. I want you to fuck my pussy hard." _

_Elliot picked Olivia up and laid her on the bed hard. She whimpered. Elliot leaned down and pressed a burning kiss to her lips. He pushed in quickly._

Olivia jumped up panting. She was covered in a thin layer of sweat. "Holy shit." She mumbled. She got out the bed and noticed that Munch and Fin had already left. 'What time is it?'

She thought to herself. She walked downstairs and noticed that the precinct was dark and everyone was gone. Elliot sat at his desk looking at a picture of him and her.

She groaned rubbing her eyes. She felt so renewed.

"Hey there sleepy head, how did you sleep?" Elliot asked looking at her.

"Ok, I feel so much better. How long was I sleep?" Olivia asked feeling a little uncomfortable she was soaking wet and Elliot was only making her wetter.

"That's good you look better, and you slept for about 3 hours." Elliot said.

"Oh... Well I'm gonna get something from captain's office I'll be right back." Olivia said walking into Cragen's office.

As soon as the door was closed Olivia dropped her pants and laid on her back. She slid her fingers up and down her wet slit. "Mm." She moaned to herself.

She slipped two fingers inside herself. "Oh Elliot."

Olivia was getting wetter and wetter the more she moaned Elliot's name.

"Oh fuck!" She groaned after about 10 minutes, she couldn't bring herself to cum.

She pumped her fingers faster. "Ohh El."

Elliot looked at Cragen's office and looked at the time. Olivia had already been there for nearly 20 minutes he figured he go check on her.

He walked to the door slowly and opened it.

"Oh El, Elliot mmm." Olivia moaned.

"Liv?" Elliot question his voice huskier than usual.

**A/N: I know I'm a bitch for leaving it like that but I only stopped because I updated quickly! Review please! And leave a suggestion! Sorry the chapter was so long I had a lot to catch you all up on. And the idea's were just flowing! :-) **

**XoXo I take suggestions! This was a suggestion given by, Jessica, a very good one too! I'm so happy that you all like this story! :-) Review & Suggest! LoL I'll update soon XoXo to everyone! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews everyone they made me smile! *Cough, dontstop, Cough* :D **

**Now the only thing I want to do is encourage everyone that made any kind of alret please review! :) I love to know what you all think :)! **

Olivia stared at Elliot. She quickly crossed her legs trying to hide herself. It was too late Elliot had seen nearly every inch of her.

"El, I... Um." Olivia stuttered a little lost for words.

Elliot didn't say anything he walked over to Olivia and pulled her fingers out of herself.

Olivia was going to protest but the look on his face silenced her.

"You're never gonna cum doing that." Elliot said his voice was low and husky.

Olivia bit her lip, "Then show me how." She said seductively.

Elliot took her index and middle finger in his hands and said, "No. I wanna watch you make yourself cum."

Olivia looked at him confused. "Only if you make me cum again when we get home."

Elliot smiled and placed her fingers on her clit. "I will. Now rub you clit in circles until you cum."

Olivia smirked and did as she was told while Elliot stood above her and watched Olivia pleasure herself.

Olivia panted lowly. Rubbing her clit felt so much better than finger-fucking herself.

She looked at Elliot his eyes were dark with lust and desire. A small wave of pleasure flowed through her and she moaned.

"That's it baby. Tell me how it feels." Elliot said as he massaged one of her breast.

"Mm.. It feels so fucking good El. God I'm gonna cum soon." Olivia moaned looking up at Elliot.

Elliot leaned down and crashed his lips to hers. For a moment the world disappered and it was only them two in Cragen's office kissing.

Elliot pulled away and looked at Olivia, "Liv," he whispered.

Olivia looked at him and panted, "El, holy shit. ELLIOT!" Olivia yelled as her orgasm took over her body in a surprise.

Elliot took advantage of her open mouth and kissed her. He slid his tongue inside her mouth.

She tasted like coffee and a gronola bar. Elliot chuckled a little at the thought.

Olivia reached her hand up and cupped Elliot through his slacks. "So big." She whispered agaisnt his mouth.

"Mm Liv, don't do that baby. It'll be over be we even start." Elliot groaned kissing her neck.

Olivia pulled his ear to her mouth, "Then make it start." She traced his ear with the tip of her tongue.

Elliot had to use every once of himself not to pounce on Olivia and take her right there. "No."

Olivia pulled away from him, "No?" She asked a little pissed off.

"I don't want to fuck here I want to fuck you in your bed."

Olivia smiled and stood up and pulled up her underwear and then pulled up her pants. She started walking towards the door.

She spun around and looked at Elliot still sitting on the small couch, "Aren't you coming?"

Elliot got up and groaned at his erection pressing firmly against his pants. "Shit."

"Just come on, it's late, we're getting in the car and going to my place." Olivia said eying his manhood.

"Can we hurry up, I don't think it's good to be hard this long." Elliot said grabbing his suit jacket and holding in front of his erection.

Olivia giggled as she walked into the elevator.

Elliot hurried after her. He smiled and pushed her agaisnt the elevator wall. He went to crash his lips to Olivia's but she turned her head.

"Not in here El, camera's." Olivia whispered grinding agaisnt hard erection.

"Fuck Liv, you're gonna give me bull balls." Elliot groaned pulling away.

Olivia giggled again. She didn't know what it was about this moment but she felt so nervous here with Elliot like this.

"Come on giggles." Elliot said smiling as he grabbed her hand pulling her out the elevator.

Olivia smiled and followed him giggling again.

He never seen this side of Olivia before, it was almost like she drunk with pleasure and arousel. He liked it though and was more than certain that he wanted to see more of it.

They walked to the car and Olivia pushed Elliot against the car, "I want that kiss now."

Elliot smirked then grabbed her ass with one hand bringing her closer to him. He tangled his other hand in her hair pulled her towards him, "Then you'll get it."

Elliot crashed his lips to hers. Again the world disappered and it was only them. Elliot's dick twitched in his pants as he felt Olivia's knee tease him.

"Fuck," he growled once they pulled away.

Olivia bit her lip and sunk down on her knees. She unbuckled Elliot's belt while looking up at him. She then worked on his slacks.

Elliot groaned as he fisted his hands in her hair. "Liv, we shouldn't do this out here."

"Shh El, I don't want you to be so hard it hurts, let me help you baby." Olivia said pulling his cock out of his boxers.

Olivia stoked him, "I always knew you would be big." Olivia bit her lip then licked his tip.

"Liv," Elliot moaned.

Olivia smiled and sucked Elliot deeper into her mouth.

"God Olivia, your mouth feels so damn good on my cock." Elliot moaned throwing his head back.

Olivia humed with her lips firmly around his cock. She swirled her tongue around him then licked his tip once more before she stopped.

"What? Liv what happened?" Elliot asked confused at why she stopped.

"I want you in my pussy all night not my mouth." Olivia whispered in his ear.

Elliot quickly got himself together and got in car with Olivia.

"Hurry up, I'm soaking wet." Olivia groaned massaging her on nipples.

Elliot looked at her and growled.

Elliot sped through the streets parking badly. "Come on." He said getting out the car.

Olivia jumped out the car quickly following Elliot. They nearly ran into the elevator.

Elliot pushed Olivia agaisnt the wall and slammed his lips to hers. "Where are the kids?"

Olivia moaned as Elliot pressed himseld between her legs. "At my mother's."

"Good cause I want you to scream for me." Elliot said pulling her out the elevator. "Open the door baby."

Olivia dug in her purse and grabbed her keys. She was having a hard time getting the key in the lock while Elliot kissed the back of her neck.

"El,"

"What happened honey?" Elliot asked.

Olivia handed him the keys. "Open it."

Elliot shoved the key in the lock quickly opening the door. He turned to Olivia and picked her up.

"You're so beautiful Olivia. I love you." Elliot said as he kicked the door closed.

Olivia blushed, "Thank you Elliot. I love you too, so much."

Elliot carried Olivia to her bed both of them making a trail of clothes on the way.

Elliot laid her on the bed and stepped out of his boxers. He laid above Olivia, "Are you sure you want to do this baby."

Olivia smiled, "Yes El, I want you so bad."

Elliot slid into Olivia slowly, "Oh Liv,"

Olivia gasped, "El, oh, you're so big."

Elliot started moving inside her slowly and deeply. "You feel so good babe."

"Faster El," Olivia moaned spreading her legs for him.

Elliot started moving quicker into Olivia. "That's right baby spread them sexy legs for me."

"Mm yes El, like that baby. Ohh," Olivia grabbed Elliot shoulders.

Elliot sped up, "Liv you feel so good," Elliot started thrusting harder.

"Oh! Yes Elliot oh God." Olivia moaned.

Elliot smiled down at her he reached between their bodies and started rubbing her clit hard. "Cum for me Liv."

"Oh, oh, oh El! I'm so close! Cum with me me baby." Olivia moaned as she tried her best to squezee her inner walls.

"Oh fuck, alright babe." Elliot moaned waiting for Olivia.

"Fuck! Elliot! Oh God! Holy shit!" Olivia nearly screamed as her back arched off the bed.

Elliot slammed back inside of Olivia held himself there as he spilt. "Oh Livia! Uh shit, yes baby."

Elliot pulled out of her and laid next to her.

Olivia laid on her back panting. Sex with Dean was never like that. Passionate. Loving. Slow but hard.

With Dean everything was over after he came. Sometimes she didn't get to reach her own peak.

Elliot was sponning behind her, "Hey, what's on your mind?" Elliot asked pulling the covers over them.

Olivia smiled and turned around, "Nothing. But that was wonderful Elliot, I've wanted that for so long."

Elliot kissed Olivia's lips softly. "It was sweetie, and was it worth the wait."

Olivia laid her head on Elliot's chest. "Hell yes!"

After her breathing had evened out and she stopped moving a lot Elliot figured she was sleeping.

He moved a piece of her hair, "I love you so much Olivia."

Olivia smiled sleeply. It's was official, Olivia did love him. He was a good man to her, her kids, and the sex is amazing...

So far, to Olivia, Elliot was a much better man than Dean ever was.

**A/N: So? Review please :) Is there anything you all want to see happen now? Please give me an idea... I'm a little lost of where to go from here... I was thinking my Olivia gets pregnant... But that's how a lot of stories are... So some feedback and suggestions or thoughts please! :) thank you all for reading, happy you all are enjoying this! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Busy, busy bee... That would be me... I'm sorry my lovely readers. My updating hasn't been fast at all. But here is chapter 4 of Role Play! **

Olivia woke up giggling to the sweet kisses Elliot was planting behind her neck.

"Goodmorning," She said turning to face him.

Elliot kissed her lips, "Goodmorning," He said smirking.

"What's so funny?" Olivia asked.

Elliot traced the linning of her lips, "While you were sleeping you were moaning my name... And you said you loved me."

Olivia narrowed her eyes. "Oh,"

"Is it true? Do you love me?"

Olivia looked up and blushed, "Yes." She whispered.

Elliot kissed her again, "Well, that's nice to know."

Olivia playfully slapped him.

Elliot pulled her naked body ontop of his and kissed her passionately, "I love you too."

Olivia moaned into their heated kisses. "El, I have to pick up the kids today." She said between a kiss.

"I know," He said

"We're gonna be late," Olivia said kissing him on more time before slipping out of the bed and putting her robe on. She walked into the bathroom with Elliot right behind.

"C'mon baby," Elliot said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Mm, okay I'll tell you what. So we won't be late, we can do a little something in the shower. Okay?" Olivia asked smiling.

"Now that sounds good." Elliot said as he untied her robe and got in the shower.

Olivia set the water perfectly for both of them she giggled when Elliot came up behind her.

He started to plant sweet kisses on her neck. "I want you right now."

Olivia turned around, "Then take me right now."

Elliot crashed his lips to Olivia's then picked her up and held her against the wall.

"Oh God, you're so wet and tight baby." Elliot moaned as he slipped into Olivia's tight opening.

Olivia leaned into Elliot and moaned. "Shit, you're so big El. Damn it."

Olivia was panting already and Elliot didn't even start to move yet. She was used to his large size yet. "Oh God go baby!"

Elliot started to pump deeply into Olivia's tight core. "Ugh, Liv you feel so good inside babe."

Olivia moaned putting her head back, she was loving the feeling of Elliot's cock pumping quickly inside her while the hot water beamed on both of them.

"Ohh fuck!" Olivia yelled when Elliot's thumb found her clit and rubbed roughly.

"That's baby cum for me, cum on my cock Olivia." Elliot said as he felt his own tingling in his body.

"ELLIOT!" Olivia yelled as her head dropped the crook of his neck.

Elliot pushed passed her tightness a few more times and let go spilling his hot seed inside of her.

Elliot slowly let Olivia down and kissed her sweetly. "God that was amazing."

"It was," Olivia said smiling as she grabbed the soap and started washing herself and Elliot.

Olivia got out the shower first and started getting ready.

Elliot got out the shower about 15 minutes later.

When they were dressed they sat at the table and drank coffee.

"El, I'm going to pick up the kids today... I want you to go with me... I was thinking maybe we could have a little picnic at the park." Olivia said looking at the floor.

Elliot smiled, "I would love that Liv."

They then drove Olivia's mother's house. Olivia knocked on the door.

Callie opened the door and nearly jumped into Olivia's arms.

"Mommy!" She yelled.

Olivia picked her up and kissed her forehead, "Hey baby girl."

"Hi sweetie," Serena said walking to the door.

"Hi mom," Olivia said kissing her mother on the check.

Serena looked at Elliot then cocked an eyebrow at Olivia.

Olivia blushed, she put Callie down, "Callie go tell Christain, Emily, and Marrisa to get ready. And to get all of their things together."

Callie ran off into the house gathering all of her things with her brother and sisters.

"Mom, this is Elliot my... Boyfriend..." Olivia said feeling like she was in high-school again. "Elliot this is my mom."

Serena shook Elliot's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Benson."

"Oh the pleasures all mine. You can call me Serena." Serena said smiling.

"El can you go inside and make sure they're getting ready please?" Olivia asked.

"Yea no problem." Elliot said.

As soon as Elliot went inside Serena looked at Olivia, "He's hot! Olivia where'd you find him?"

Olivia giggled, "Work... He's my partner,"

"Olivia! You know the rules at your job. You better not get caught he looks like a good man." Serena said seriously.

Olivia sighed, "He is mom... Such a good man. He's so good to the kids, and to me... I really think he's the one mom."

Serena smiled "That's good sweetie, I have a question though, how's the sex? He looks like he's wild!"

Olivia giggled, "Oh mom, most of the time its not sex, it's love making. But when it is sex is wild. He's my little animal in bed."

Olivia paused looking back then she whispered "When we're in that mode he has to kiss me, or I have to burry my head in a pillow to muffle my screams."

"Wow, Olivia, you've been busy with your little partner. You're putting him to work." Serena said laughing.

"His not little at all, and I'm putting him more than just to work." Olivia said smirking.

Olivia and her mother both laughed.

"What are you all doing today?" Serena asked when everyone came out of the house.

"We're going on a picnic. Elly told us!" Callie said.

"That's right we are," Olivia agreed.

"Have a wonderful time, all of you." Serena said standing up giving all of her grand kids a hug.

"It was very nice meeting you Elliot." Serena said smiling.

"Thank you Mrs. Benson, it was nice meeting you as well." Elliot said

"You know, I cook a big dinner every first Sunday of month, and maybe this Sunday you can come by with Olivia." Serena offered.

"I would like that Mrs. Benson." Elliot said giving her his Stabler smile.

"Good I'll see you then." Serena said.

"See you Sunday mom, love you." Olivia said hugging and kissing her mother on the cheek.

Olivia, Elliot, Callie, Christain, Emily and Marissa all got in the car and drove to the park.

Elliot, Emily, and Marissa started to set up the picnic while Olivia got Callie and Christain out of the car.

"Wow, you did a wonderful good honey, thank you." Olivia said kissing Elliot sweetly.

Half way into their lunch Olivia turned to her oldest daughter "Marissa can we take a walk? I wanna talk to you."

"Um, okay." Marissa said getting up.

"El are you okay with them by yourself?" Olivia asked.

"Yea, but stay close, they're pretty attached to you." Elliot said smiling.

"Will do," Olivia replied before walking off with Elliot.

Olivia and Marissa walked to a few rocks and sat down. "Sweetie, now I know that you're not happy because your father and I are getting divorced and because I'm dating Elliot. But hun, Elliot makes me happy, and he's a good man. I'm not saying that you have to like him but I want you to respect him and that goes for me too. Marissa I love you more than anything and I know it's hard right now but I'll be here to help you get through this, you can always talk to me sweetie."

Marissa sighed, "Mom, I don't hate Elliot I actually really like him. It's just before I thought that you were leaving Dean because you were sleeping with Elliot while you two were married. But then I spoke to Dean while at grandma's house and he told me everything. Then I felt bad for talking to you bad and being mean to Elliot. I love you too mom I was just confused."

Olivia stood up and so did Marissa she wrapped her arms around her daughter tightly.

"Thanks mom,"

"Anytime. And when did you start calling him Dean?" Olivia asked finding it a little funny.

"After he told me the truth he asked me to lie and say that you were sleeping with Elliot. He said that I could live with him and he would give me anything I wanted if I did. I got quite as if I was thinking about it then I called him a cheating, lying, bastard and hung up." Marissa explained.

Olivia smiled as they started walking back to Elliot and the rest of the kids, "That's my girl."

They both sat back down. "Well it looks like it's about to rain and it's already late. Gotta get you all to bed." Olivia said referring to the kids.

"Awww," Callie and Christain groaned.

Olivia laughed as she started puttin the food away. "Yes, sorry kiddies."

Elliot smiled and picked both of them up, "Don't worry, I'll give some candy tomorrow if you be good."

"Okay! Thanks Elly!" They said

Callie planted a sweet kiss on his cheek.

"No problem kids. Now go help your mommy so we can go home." Elliot said putting them down.

Once again all of them piled up into the car and drove home.

Olivia parked in her garage, she looked back to everyone sleeping in the backseat. Olivia smiled and nugged Elliot.

Elliot looked back and smiled to Olivia. He kissed her passionately. "Today was a good day."

Olivia smiled, "Thanks for sharing it with me." Olivia leaned in and passionately kissed him again.

"Get a room." Marissa groaned playfully as she awoke from her slumber.

Olivia gasped and turned red in seconds. "Sorry."

"It's okay mom, that's your boyfriend your suppose to do that." Marissa said smiling as she woke Emily up and they got out of the car.

"I'll get Christain." Olivia getting out of the car.

"And I'll get Cal's." Elliot said.

They both carried both of the children into their room and laid them in their beds.

"Can you just make sure Emily and Marissa are getting ready for bed I got it from here." Olivia said taking off Callie's shoes and putting her pajama's on.

Elliot knocked on the open door, "Hey girls, um, your mom wanted me to make sure you two are ready for bed; but obviously you are." Elliot said smiling.

"Yup, thanks Elliot." Emily & Marissa said.

Elliot waved and started to walk out.

"Elliot wait," Marissa said.

Elliot turned around "Hm?"

Marissa smiled and hugged Elliot. She whispered in his ear, "I don't hate you. You're actually pretty cool."

Elliot hugged her back, "Thank you very much, good night."

Elliot smiled as he walked to Olivia's bedroom. She was already in her night gown and tucked in bed waiting for him.

He stripped to his boxer briefs and climbed in to bed with Olivia. He laid on his back smiling.

Olivia laid her head on his chest. "Hey, Emily and Marissa in bed?"

"Yea," Elliot said putting his arm around her.

"Good," Olivia as she pulled the covers over them.

"You know she told me I was cool and that she doesn't hate me." Elliot said looking down at Olivia.

Olivia smiled up at him, "You are pretty damn cool."

Elliot smiled and kissed her. "And your pretty damn sexy."

Olivia giggled, "Yea and sleepy."

"Goodnight Liv, I love you." Elliot said as her rubbed her arm.

"Goodnight El I love you too." Olivia said as she drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Sorry for any mistakes this was kind of rushed... I need more idea's I think this was kind of short but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer... Zee is back! And I need idea's :) **

**So... 2 things: Ideas, Ideas, Ideas and check out my other stories! I promise you won't be disappointed!**


End file.
